DC Season/Chapter 1: Justice League/Shadow757
I was inspired by Lord Remiem's DOTA 2 Season and thought about something similar, but about DC. So, here is it, the first chapter from DC Season... Tell me, if you like it and if I should continue. Chapter 1 - Justice League Mission 1 - High-Tech Unlock Requirements: Complete 1 Star Mastery in S1 Team Up: ''Superman ' '''Location: Metropolis Battles= Low: x3 Medium: x2 High: x2 |enemy effect2 = |enemy class = Blaster |enemy2 name = Servo-Pummeler |enemy2 icon = Servo-Pummeler |enemy2 link = w:c:avengersalliance:Servo-Pummeler |enemy2 effect = |enemy2 effect2 = |enemy2 class = Bruiser |enemy3 name = Servo-Miner |enemy3 icon = Servo-Miner |enemy3 link = w:c:avengersalliance:Servo-Miner |enemy3 class = Scrapper |enemy3 effect = |enemy3 effect2 = }} |-| Heroic Battle= Minimum Cleared: 4 Need: Iron Man, War Machine, Rescue Potential Gear Reward: |enemy effect2 = |enemy effect3 = |enemy2 name = Titanium Man |enemy2 icon = Titanium Man |enemy2 link = w:c:avengersalliance:Titanium Man |enemy2 class = Bruiser |enemy2 effect = |enemy2 effect2 = |enemy2 effect3 = |enemy2 effect4 = |enemy3 name = Whiplash |enemy3 icon = Whiplash |enemy3 link = w:c:avengersalliance:Whiplash |enemy3 class = Scrapper |enemy3 effect = |enemy3 effect2 = |enemy3 effect3 = }} |-| Mini-Boss= Minimum Cleared: 2 Team-Up: Superman(Optional) |enemy effect2 = |enemy2 name = Savin |enemy2 icon = Savin |enemy2 class = Scrapper |enemy2 link = w:c:avengersalliance:Savin |enemy2 effect = |enemy2 effect2 = |enemy2 effect3 = |enemy3 name = Servo-Soldier |enemy3 icon = Servo-Soldier |enemy3 link = w:c:avengersalliance:Servo-Soldier |enemy3 class = Blaster |enemy3 effect = |enemy3 effect2 = }} |-| Boss= Minimum Cleared: 6 Team-Up:''Superman ''Boss Drops: Challenge Mode Boss Drop: |-| Deploys= Miles Tails Prower/russgamemaster (2 battles) Mr. Fantastic (3 battles) The Engineer/LordRemiem (3 battles) Mission 2 - Mad Town Coming Soon! Mission 3 - I'll make you AIM! Coming Soon! Mission 4 - Need for Speed Coming Soon! Mission 5 - Nothing to Fear Coming Soon! Mission 6 - Luck to be a Lady Unlock Requirements: Complete Mission 5 Team Up: ''Wonder Woman ' '''Location: Wakanda Battles= Low: x4 Medium: x4 High: x1 |enemy2 name = Rekkr |enemy2 icon = Rekkr |enemy2 class = Scrapper |enemy2 link = w:c:avengersalliance:Rekkr |enemy2 effect = |enemy3 name = Flotnar |enemy3 icon = Flotnar |enemy3 class = Generalist |enemy3 link = w:c:avengersalliance:Flotnar |enemy3 effect = |enemy4 name = Dark Elf Cannoneer |enemy4 icon = Dark Elf Cannoneer |enemy4 class = Generalist |enemy4 link = w:c:avengersalliance:Dark Elf Cannoneer |enemy4 effect = |enemy5 name = Dark Elf Duskguard |enemy5 icon = Dark Elf Duskguard |enemy5 class = Generalist |enemy5 link = w:c:avengersalliance:Dark Elf Duskguard |enemy5 effect = }} |-| Heroic Battle= Minimum Cleared: 3 Need: Storm Potential Gear Reward: |enemy2 name = Man-Ape |enemy2 icon = Man-Ape |enemy2 class = Bruiser |enemy2 link = w:c:avengersalliance:Man-Ape |enemy2 effect = |enemy3 name = Hunter |enemy3 icon = Hunter |enemy3 class = Tactician |enemy3 link = w:c:avengersalliance:Hunter |enemy3 effect = }} |-| Mini-Boss= Minimum Cleared: 2 Team-Up: Wonder Woman (Optional) }} Minimum Cleared: 4 Team-Up: Wonder Woman (Optional) }} |-| Boss= Minimum Cleared: 7 Team-Up:Wonder Woman Boss Drops: Challenge Mode Boss Drop: |-| Deploys= Raven/Truelegden (3 battles) Red She-Hulk/Josh27 (2 battles) Sif (2 battles) Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Category:Chapter